Star Wars: The 26th
by Patriot-112
Summary: This story follows Mandalorian Mercenary, Marik Mereel Orar as he takes command of a battalion of clones alongside his surrogate Null ARC brother, and the woman who captured his heart. Rated M for bad language and battle scenes. OC/Zule Xiss
1. Prologue

**_Author's Foreword: Hellooo, Everyone! I'm Back! Thought I make a fic you'd all enjoy! If any of read the Star Wars Fic We Dared, well, this fic is based on the exploits on the Battalion commanded by the OC I provided, Marik Mereel Orar, and Zule Xiss (She and some others survive Jabiim in this). This first chapter takes place at the Battle of Jabiim in 21 BBY. So now enjoy the Prologue chapter of...Star Wars: The 26th._**

_'Before the 26th was formed, I had been pulled from one unit to the next, replacing one dead brother after another. When I found out my current unit at that time was being sent to Jabiim...well, let's just say some poor protocol droid went to the scrap heap after I blew my top,' - _26th Assault Infantry 'Slice Hound' Battalion Clone Trooper

Star Wars: The 26th

Prologue: Rise from Jabiim

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Battle of Cobalt Station, Planet Jabiim_**

**_Jabiim System_**

**_Phelleen Sector_**

**_Outer Rim Territories_**

**_21 BBY, _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Anyone who ever set one foot on Jabiim, would've said it was the gloomiest, Force forsaken place in the galaxy due to it's constant rainy seasons, producing soggy mudfields, slippery cliffs, and constant floods. Well, they could'nt been more wrong, as the ongoing battle here made the terrain and everything else on the miserable planet even worse.

The planet was currently embroiled in conflict as part of the galaxy wide Clone Wars which started at the battle of Geonosis

And it was on one of these mudfields, a certain female Jedi Padawan from the planet Falleen was fighting against the Nimbus Commandos, part of the Jabiimi Nationalist Army. At first glance, she didn't look like the reptile/human hybrid of her homeworld. In fact due to her orange orange skin and more human-like features, she looked exactly like one of the Zeltron from the planet Zeltros. But if you ever called her that she'd kicked where it hurt most.

Her name was Zule Xiss, and she was dealing a massive strike against the Commandos.

In one hand, she held a DC-15S Blaster Rifle, firing at any Commandos that she saw within range, while in her other hand, she held her Bright Green Lightsaber, hacking away at anyone who came close enough for her to strike. Around her the last few Republic AT-AT Walkers continued to do what they could to hold off the Nimbus Commandos, but were quickly being overrun.

Not that it mattered to Zule, as her aggressiveness, and head-strong attituded pushed her to fight on, while at the same time allowing her to succumb to the Darkside of the Force. As the DC-15S energy battery ran out, she decided to go full close with her lightsaber as she charged the Nimbus Commandos, slicing them to bits and inspiring fear into the rest of the Jabiimi Nationalists, while the Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems just continued on as they combated the clones of the Galactic Republic.

She took her now empty Blaster Rifle, and used it to bash the dead of a Commando, and then tossed the now useless Rifle as he continued to wield her Lightsaber with both hands as she charged forward, never faltering in her attacks as she killed Commando after Commando with no hesitation.

'_If I am going to Die here..._' Zule thought as she glared at her enemies, her eyes filled with hate '_I'm Gonna take as many of those bastards down with me!_'

With that she sliced off the limbs of a Nimbus Commando, who screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, his legs and arms severed from his body as they lay usless in different spots. Zule raised her lightsaber, preparing to impale it on the downed limbless commando.

"Any last words?" she growled out, but instead of reacting in fear and begging, the Commando just chuckled, his helmet speakers distorting his voice.

"You fool! Sooner or later, the Republic's presence here will be at an end!," he shouted, and a moment later, an explosion was heard and Zule turned her head to the source, her green eyes widening as one of the AT-ATs was hit on the top.

"See?" the commando said, as he grinned as the AT-AT began to tilt. "Now I'm gonna die...but at least I know your dying with me Republic Bitch!"

As the AT-AT slowly began to fall, Zule made no effort to run, instead she stood there, with her eyes closed, ready to finally be at peace...

Or so she thought.

Just as the AT-AT was about to crush her, she heard someone cry "LOOK OUT!" and she felt herself being picked up and flown away. After hearing the sound of a loud crash, and the feeling of being flown away vanish but still felt being carried, she opened her eyes only to look into the gaze of a T-shaped helmet visor.

*_Begin playing Rahm Kota theme from Force Unleashed 1 & 2*_

'W-what the-' was what Zule's mind until he heard the voice of the one who rescued her.

"Hey! You alright?" The man in Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor asked as he flew away from the exploding AT-AT with his Jetpack.

"W-Who are you?" Zule asked, still a bit stunned about what had just happened.

"Marik Mereel Orar, at your Service Ma'am." The Mandalorian said. "I'm from Ne'Tra Kad, and we're here to help."

As soon as they landed, and the man placed the Falleen Padawan down, Falleen got a good look at her savior. he was wearing Mahagony with black trim Mandalorian Shock trooper, with a black cape draped behind his right shoulder, and a black rangefinder on his helmet. His weapons were two DL-44 blaster pistols currently holstered on his thighs, and what looked like vibro-knives tucked away in holsters on his boots.

Zule then realized that this Mandalorian saved her from death. A death that she wanted and freely accepted.

"Why...why did you save me?" She asked/demanded, surprising the Mandalorian. "I was ready to die back there! I was ready for all of this to finally be over for me! I _wanted _To Die! I want to-"

SMACK!

Zule was again shocked as her head was cocked to the left, her eyes wide in disbelief, a deep red hand print on her left face cheek. The Mandalorian's arm was out-stretched, and Clone troopers and the remnants of the Padawan Pack, who watched the scene were shocked by what just happened.

"You wanted to die?" he asked the stunned Padawan, who was nursing her left cheek, rhetorically, "Don't be a damn idiot!"

Zule looked at the Mandalorian, complete shock in her eyes. "You wanna die right here? Right Now? When all of they-" he pointed to the other Padawans, and Clones surrounding them "-Still need you? I didn't think Jedi could actually be that selfish. Your Men still need you, your Friends still need you! You wanna die when they need you most?"

"I...that's..." Zule muttered, but Marik wasn't finished yet.

"It's true we're all gonna die one of these day, weather its on this force-forsaken Planet, some other time in this fucking war, or whatever!" He shouted. "But are you just gonna sit around, your hands behind your back and just let yourself die, or are you gonna try to do whatever you can do to get your friends and your men out of here alive?"

Zule didn't know what to say. For the first time, someone actually put their foot down and disciplined her, and not the way her former Masters did, but by this Mandalorian's use of a slap to the face, and the speech he just gave made her realize that her actions have caused everyone, including the clones under her command, and the rest of the Padawan Pack, grief. It took a moment for Zule to think about what Marik said, but she came to a decision.

"I...I don't know what to say," the Falleen said, and the Mandalorian Sighed. "Then don't say anything." He said as he helped her back to her feet. "Now's not the time for words, now is the time for Action. Roman!"

It was then three more people in Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor appeared. The first was male with Blue/Red armor and armed with a rotary cannon, the next was female with black/blue trimmed armor and had a pair of blaster pistols, and finally was another female who had Black/grey armor and armed with the same kind of blaster rifle she has seen republic commandos use.

"Right here, Marik!" the male Mandalorian said as he and the women prepped their weapons.

Marik grinned behind his mask, "Good, now, time to Lock 'n' Load!" the other Mandalorins grinned at that.

"Finally! And not just droids this time!" the one with the pistols said as she twirled them.

"Ya, its nice to fight someone who doesn't line up in easy lines to gun down every once in a while." The one with the Rifle said.

Marik nodded "Alright, we need to push these guys back long enough for the Evacuation to complete." He said, "The _Harbinger_ is gonna hold off the CIS forces in orbit with the Republic Fleet's help, but they can't hold them off forever."

The others nodded and Roman turned to the two women, "Revy, you go and support the Clones against the Natinoalists," he said and the female in grey trimmed armor, who nodded and took off. He then turned to the other with the rifle.

"Sasha stick with one of the Padawans, the youngest one possible," he said and Sasha blinked behind her helmet.

"Wait, what?" She asked, a bit angry "Why do I have to babysit?"

"Because I want to get them out of here in one piece!" Marik said. "Jedi or not, their kids. We need to get them out of here, and ASAP!"

Sasha groaned in disapproval and turned to the padawan pack, "Okay, which of you is the youngest of your group?" she asked and one of the Padawans, and a human female who appeared to be twelve years old stood out, she had brown hair and eyes, and desipte being twelve, she already looked mature for her age.

"My name is Aubrie Wyn, and I'm the youngest of the Padawan Pack," the girl said and Sasha blinked behind her visor.

"How old are you?" She asked the Padawan.

"I'm...12, " she admitted. And Sasha blinked in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me..." she mutterd. "I knew the Jedi were desperate but sending a twelve year old into battle?"

Aubrie glared at Sasha for a moment "I'm a Jedi! It doesn't matter!" She said, while Sasha just rolled her eyes "Jedi or not, your still a KID. " she said. Aubrie crossed her arms and grumbled while the rest of the Padawans snickered.

"She's got you there Aubrie," said one of the other Padawans who Sasha could tell was a female Zabrak with black hair in a high pony-tail and blue eyes, and wearing red and black Jedi robes, "You ARE still a kid, even though you're a Padawan,"

Aubrie glared at the Zabrak, "Shut up, Kass," she growled out and Kass could only giggle at her.

"Aubrie, they have a point." Said another Padawan, a boy looking about a year older than she was who had Black hair tied into a ponytail on the back of his head, and Dark blue eyes. "We're all just kids. I'm sure she didn't mean to Insult you, she just wants to make sure we all get out of this in one piece."

The Jedi Padawan looked back at the boy who spoke, looking strait into his eyes.

She finally sighed "Alright, sorry." Aubrie said, "It's alright kid." Sasha said. "Now come on, let's do this...and you can bring your boyfriend there with you if you want." She added with a smirk as she moved forward leaving the two Padawan's wide-eyed while the others snickered.

"Aubrie/Sagan isn't my Girlfriend/Boyfriend!" The two both said, causing them to look at one another, and turned away hiding their blushes.

"Sure," Sasha said sarcastically, the two grumbled again, but followed after her.

Marik could only shake his head, but turned to the other Padawans.

"As for you guys, gather up some clones and prepare for the Nationalist and Droid attack," he said, and the Padawans nodded and went to gather some clones.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile in the Trenches_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Dammit! This is crazy!" Shouted a Clone Trooper as he fired his DC-15S at Jabiimi Nationalist infantry that were advancing to where he and 10 other clones were positioned, "They Just keep on coming!"

"Then keep shooting!" Shouted another Clone next to him. "Digamma! San! Koppa!"

"Sir?" Came the reply from three of the other ten Clones with them, two armed with DC-15A Blaster Rifles, the other having a Z-6 Rotary Cannon.

"I want you three to find a better firing position!" The Clone shouted. "We need to keep them back longer!"

"Yes sir!" The three shouted in unison as they took off. It was then another Clone ran up to him. "Xi! I just got word!" He said. "Reenforcements are on the way!"

Xi looked at the Clone like he was crazy "What?" He asked. "How is that possible? Who is it?"

"Ne'tra Kad!" The Clone said, to their surprise. "They just arrived in system with a fleet of one _Venator-_class Star Destroyer, two _Dreadnaught-_class Heavy Cruisers, three _Marauder-_class Corvettes, and eight GR-75 Transports!"

"That's a whole Regiment!" the first clone said, "Are you sure about that Sampi?"

"I'm positive, Spitfire! The Venator and Dreadnaughts are sending in gunships loaded with troops along with the transports as we speak! The big ships and fighters are gonna hold off the Seppie's fleet in orbit while the Evacuation's underway!" Sempi confirmed and just as he said that a loud voom was heard overhead.

"What was that!" Spitfire shouted as he and the other clones looked to the sky, and their eyes widen at what they saw.

(_Begin Playing: Star Wars Republic Commando Vode An_)

From the skies appeared dozens of LAAT/i Dropship's with their troop bays open revealing the numerous men and women in Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor with different types of weapons. The LAAT's with turrets opened fire on the Separatists and Jabiim Nationalists, forcing them back as they unloaded their troops.

Xi and his squad watched as the Mandalorian PMCs charged at the Enemy forces, their eyes wide in awe behind their helmet visors. They were so busy watching the scene in front of them, that they didn't notice a squad of Nimbus Commandos about to fire on them. The sound of blaster fire was heard as Xi and the others rapidly turn to the source and saw three Mandalorians standing with Blaster barrels smokin' and the Nimbus Commandos dead at their feet.

"Hey! You guys gonna sit there and gawk all day or do you want in all on the action," Said one of the Mandalorians who was wearing Black with Brown trim Shock Trooper armor with a green flightsuit underneath. In his hands was a T-21 repeating Blaster rifle with a bayonet attached to the barrel, and a scope sight on top.

"R-Right!" Xi shouted. "Everyone! Take E'm down!" The other members of Xi's squad then opened fire with their weapons ranging from DC-15A's to DC-17 Hand Blasters at the now falling back Separatist and Nationalist Forces.

"Ya! How do you like that, hu?" A clone with a Z-6 Rotary Cannon Xi identified as Hurricane shouted as he opened fire. "Not so tough when your Outnumbered, now are ya? Hahaha!"

Xi just rolled his eyes at his Brother's antics as he signaled another one of his men, Kaph who had a DC-15x Sniper Rifle to take up a Sniping Position.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Elsewhere on the battlefield_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

While Xi's team fought in one set of trenches, a man wearing Black/Red Trimmed ARC Trooper armor fired his duel DC-17 Hand Blasters at a downed Super Battle Droid (SBD) and destroyed it. He then holstered one Pistol and tossed another one in the air as he drew out a DC-15S Blaster to gun down a Nimbus Commando attempting to flank him, and he then caught the Pistol he tossed with his free hand and destroyed a squad of five B-1 Battle Droids to his left without even looking.

Null ARC-01 'Revan' then paused as he heard the sound of Dropships, and looked up to see numerous LAAT/i's with Mandalorian Occupants drop from the skies. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

_'Bout time they showed up._' He thought, as a LAAT/i landed next to him and out came 9 Mandalorians in yellow with green trim shock trooper armor, but wearing different colored flightsuits, the Mandalorain, who was wearing a red colored flight suit, who appeared to be the leader ran up to Revan as he blasted a Nimbus Commando who was trying to sneak up behind him. He also saw that the Mandalorian was carrying a WESTAR M-5 blaster rifle. How he aquired that was beyond him.

"Sorry we're late!" He said as the rest of his squad came up next to him, "Had to get _permission _from the Chancellor," Revan chuckled a bit "No Worries!" He said. "Better late than never I suppose. And you are?"

"We're the Basilisk Team." The Mandalorian Said. "I'm Zeke Borne, the Squad Lead. And you are?"

"Null-ARC 01 Revan." He said. "Great to meet you, and its nice to finally get some help, I was beginning to think I was gonna have to take these guys on all on my damn self!"

Zeke chuckled a bit "If what I've heard about you Null ARC's is true, I don't doubt that you could." He said before getting serious. "So what's the situation?"

Revan sighed "It's a real mess out here." He said. "We only have a handful of troops here defending the station, at the most we may have a battalion in strength left, and we only have a few AT-AT's left as well. We have a handful of Jedi Padawan's helping us out, but it's not looking to good. I'd hate to say it, even with you guys helping us, but we're gonna have to retreat."

"That's why were here." Zeke said, suprising Revan. "We're here to assist the evacuation of ALL Republic Forces, Loyalists, and Jedi from the planet to the transports we brought with us. Our space fleet should keep the CIS Forces in orbit occupied long enough for us all to get out of here."

Revan was suprised at that, and thought it ironic since Mandalorians and Jedi were traditionally supposed to be enemies. Putting that aside for now, Revan made a grin that threatened to split his face.

"That's good to hear!" Revan said as he slung his DC-15S over his shoulder and brought out both his DC-17 hand blasters, "Shall we then?"

Zeke gave a grin at that, "Oh yes, let's"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In Space around Jabiim **_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_****_-0-0_**

As the battle on the ground continued, the space battle over Jabiim was just heating up. While the GR-75 Transports headed to the surface, the Ne'tra Kad fleet, consisting of one _Venator-_class Star Destroyer, three _Marauder-_class Corvettes, two _Dreadnaught-_class heavy Cruisers, and numerous different Starfighters and Bombers were engaging with the Separatist Fleet of two _Lucrehulk_-class Battleships/Droid Control Ships, Six _Munificent_-class Star Frigates, and three _Recusant-_class light destroyers with all of their Droid Starfighters and bombers at their disposal.

On the bridge of the _Venator-_class, the _Harbinger,_ the Captain of the ship, as well as the woman put in charge of the fleet, stood on the bridge as she watched the battle unfold. She was wearing form-fitting Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor that was White with Red Trimming, and wore a Grey Jumpsuit under it. She had Crimson Red hair tied into a poneytail on the back of her head, and had purple eyes.

"Ma'am, the Transports have made it to the surface." The navigation officer said. "They are preparing to begin the evacuation."

The Captain, Calista Shae, nodded. "Alright, let's just keep these guys occupied long enough for them to finish up." She said. The navigation officer gave a nod in the arrirmative at that.

"Yes Ma'am," he said and left to carry out the order.

Outside the _Harbinger_, a squadron of Z-95 Headhunters were slugging it out with _Vulture-class_ Droid Starfighters. They were painted in a Black with red trim paint scheme as the four ship squadron shot down droid fighters left and right.

"Edge! Vulture to your left!" shouted the leader of the Headhunters with the number 016 pianted in Mandalorian, as another with the number 007, dodged fire from the incoming droid and returned the favor by shooting a salvo from it's two laser cannons, incinerating it.

"_Thanks Blaze!" _the female voice of the 007 Headhunter said, "_Chopper, Archer, how are you two doing?_"

"_Pretty good!_" Came a cocky male voice "_Damn, these Droids really are dumb though. You'd think they'd try something new every once in a while._"

"_Their Droids, what did you expect?_" A third Male voice said. "_Their not exactly smart, but they really get on our nervs sometimes._"

"Less chatting, more shooting people!" Said Blaze as he lined up another Vulture Droid in his sights and pressed the trigger, turning it into slag, "Concentrate on taking out as many Droid starfighters as you can!"

_"Yes sir!" _was the collective response. Dax 'Blaze' Relan, a man of 26 years gave a sigh as his squadron continued their mission.

Formerly a native of Naboo, Dax was a pilot of Bravo Flight two years before. During the Trade Federation Invasion of his home planet, he lost a brother who was among the first Royal Naboo Security Force casaulties when they attacked his hometown of Theed. Before the invasion his brother, who was a rising star in the Security Force, argued time and again along with Vana Sage, to build a Self-Defense Force to better protect Naboo. Sadly, the government along with the queen immediatley shot that idea down, calling it warmongering much to his older brother's ire

After Naboo was liberated, Dax thought the Government would wake up, and make plans for a Naboo Self-Defense Force. Unfortunately, Queen Amidala, again, stamped it out and with full support from the populace, including his parents. Infuriated that his brother's sacrifice was in vain, Dax distanced himself and trained to become a pilot and before the war started he quit Bravo Flight, and joined Ne'tra Kad. Now, here he was over Jabiim in a starfighter, battling against Separatist Forces.

"_Wardog Squadron, This is Harbinger._" Came the voice of their Advisor. "_We have a Squadron of Droid Fighters and Bombers attempting to break through the Planet Atmosphere to attempt to take down our transports on the ground. Intercept them before the enter atmosphere._"

"Roger that Harbinger, moving to intercept." Blaze said. "Alright everyone, form up!"

"_Copy that Blaze!" _Edge said as she moved her starfighter next to Dax's.

_"Formin' up next to you Kid!" _Chopper acknowledged as he and Archer's Headhunters formed up next to him and went after the Separatists Droids.

"Alright! Let'em have it!" Dax ordered and the Four Headhunters laser cannon opened up nailing 5 Vultures, and 6 bombers.

"_Well, that was easy._" Archer said. Chopper chuckled a bit "_It's like you said, Grimm._" He said. "_This is getting way too easy. The only possitive thing about this is that we're not killing anyone when we blow these things up._"

"Enough Chit-chat, you two." Blaze said. "We still have a battle to win. And there are more enemies than those guys around."

"_Ya, ya we know Kid._" Chopper said as their Headhunters turned around to engage the next flight of Droids.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back on the Ground with Marik **_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_****_-0-0_**

Marik flipped a Nimbus Commando over his head and then body-slammed the man to the muddy ground and then finished him with a blaster shot to the head. He then confiscated the SC Blaster rifle the Commando used and turned it on a squad of Nationalist Infantry, nailing 5 and making the rest dive for cover. He moved to a different position and jumped into a trench next to a mixed group of 6 clone troopers, and a platoon of NK Mandalorians.

"You! Troopers!" he said catching the Clones' attention, "What's your unit?" he asked and one of the Clones answered.

"12th Battalion, sir! Or...what's left of it," the Clone answered somberly."It's only the Ten of us left, sir."

"Who's in charge?" He asked. "I am." The Clone said. "I'm Seargent CT-1235 Xi."

Marik nodded "Alright, I want you to get your men ready to Evacuate." He said, surprising the Clone "We're not gonna last very long, so we need to get whats left of your unit, as well as any other Clone Troopers and Loyalists off of the Planet."

Xi was stunned when he heard that but managed to comply, "Y-Yes sir, right away sir!" he acknowledged and turned to the others.

"Come on! Let's gather up the others and get to the Evac site!" Xi told the Clone next to him and Marik swore he answered with a jubilant "Sir, yes sir!"

He then turned to the Ne'tra Kad platoon. "I want you to help them gather every Clone you can find, and get them back to the Station!" He said. "It's won't take long for the Sep's to regroup after we pushed them back a bit for another attack! So we gotta leave before then!"

"Yes sir!" The Platoon Captain said before turning to his men "Alright, you heard him! Let's move out!" He called out, and the Platoon all acknowledged as they mobilized.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, on the Separatist Lines**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alto Stratus could only grit his teeth as he watched his troops beaten back by the combined Forces of the Republic and Ne'tra Kad. He didn't expect the Mandalorian PMC to intervene and it was making his blood boil. And now he could see GR-75 Transports and multiple Gunships landing near the station to evacuate the Republic Troops, as well as the Loyalist Forces. He turned to one of his lieutenants and immediatley began barking orders.

"Get a hold of the CIS fleet in orbit! Tell them to send as many Droid starfighters and bombers as possible to destroy those transports!" He shouted.

"We can't sir! The Fleet is already engaged with the Ne'tra Kad Forces in space! They already tried to send in a squadron down but they were shot down before they could get into the atmosphere!" the Lieutenant said.

Alto growled as he slammed his fists against the controls of the Landspeeder he currently rode in. "I want all Forces to press the attack!" he shouted. "I don't care about Ne'tra Kad but those Bloody Republic Loyalist must be eliminated! I'll be heading out as well, get the A-Series Assassination Droids ready!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The Lieutenant said, not wanting to further anger his Superior officer as he hopped off of the Speeder.

Alto looked back at the battle and picked up a pair of macrobinoculars and focused on the trenches. He saw people in Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, ushering Clone Troopers and Republic Loyalists toward the waiting ships. He then focused on the one in Mahagony with black trim armor.

'_That one...,' _he thought as his eyes squinted seeing him lead many Clones and Loyalists to the Transports. '_He must be the leader..._' He then grinned. '_Well, then. Time to cut the head off of the snake._'

It was then 13 Silver-colored A-Series Assassination Droids arrived, and walked up to him. "We're going to kill that Mandalorian There." Alto said, indicating the Mahagony-armored Mandalorian. "He's the leader. Shoot to kill...but his head is _mine!_"

The droids nodded, and Altos grabbed his holstered blaster pistol, and then his sword and then lead the Assassin droids out onto the battlefield.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Marik**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Hurry! Get to the Evac Site! We don't have much time!" Marik shouted as the Clones and Loyalists headed to the Transports. It was then a Mandalorian in black armor came up to him with macrobinoculars.

"Sir! You might wanna see this," He said and handed him the macribinoculars and pointed in a specific direction.

Marik didn't like what he saw, which was the leader of the Nationalists Alto Stratus, along with 13 Droids that Marik easily identified with a groan.

"A-Series Assassination Droids..." He muttered. "And being lead by Alto himself. This is either bad news or a blessing in disguise..." He then activated his comm "Zeke, you read me?" He asked. "Basilisk Team, Respond."

There was a crackling sound on the COMM "_Zeke Here, what is it Alore?_" Came Zeke's voice.

"How far are you and your men from my position?" Marik asked.

"_'Bout half a klick sir._" Zeke said. "_We've linked up with a few more Clones and are on our way back. Also, you remember that one Null ARC you trained with on Kamino? That Revan Guy? He's here with us._"

Marik blinked in surprise before he grinned "Can ya put him on?" He asked.

"_Already here, Marik._" Revan's voice came through. "_Nice to hear from you._"

"You as well, but what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Kal'buir and the other Null ARCs," he asked and he swore he could hear chuckling.

"_I thought that the Regular Army could use some back-up, so, I volunteered_," he said and Marik could only shake his head.

"Only you Revan. Say, how do you feel taking down Alto Stratus?" he said, and he pratically imagine the grin on the Null's face.

_"Ready. Willing. And able,"_ was his response, _"Besides, that bastard needs to go down for killing my brothers, Where is he?"_

"He is leading a team of A-Series Assassin Droid heading for my position as we speak." Marik said. "And he does not look happy."

"_Well, you and your boys here probably pissed him off Royally, so I wouldn't blame him._" Revan said with a chuckle. "_We'll be there shortly, hang in there Marik. How's the Evac going though?_"

"Half of the GR-75s are full with the Loyalists and ready to evac while the gunships have already lifted with 50% of the clone troopers," Marik said, and then sighed a bit, "We even managed to get the youngest of the Padawans on one of the gunships, along with Sasha and a few clones,"

He could hear Revan sigh a bit in relief, "_So far so good, what about the other Padawans?" _He asked.

"Their helping the Ne'tra Kad Forces hold off the Separatists and Nationalist forces long enough for the Republic to get out of here." He said. "Once their clear, we'll board the last GR-75's and Bombers from our fleet upstairs is gonna bombard this whole area to cover our retreat."

_"Sound's like a plan, I'll meet up with you in ten minutes!" _Revan said and Marik nodded, "Copy, see you in ten," He said and cut the link, he then turned toward the Mandalorian.

"Continue the evacuation as planned, I'll rendevous with Basilisk Squad and take down Stratu myself, understood?" he said and the Mandalorian nodded.

"Yes _Alore_," he said and left Marik to perform his duties.

"Are you sure about doing this?" Marik looked behind him to see Zule standing there.

He nodded "It has to be done." He said. "If we take him out, it may demorilize the Nationalist forces long enough for us to get everyone out of here."

"But...theirs a whole army out there!" Zule said. "If things go badly you could..."

Marik smirked a bit "Didn't know you cared miss..." He said, but then he remembered he never got her name.

Zule blushed a bit "X-Xiss." She said, with a bit of a stutter. "Zule Xiss."

Marik grinned, "Nice name for a Zeltros," he said, and Zule's cheeks turned bright red in anger.

"I'm a Falleen, _n__ot _a Zeltros," she growled out, and Marik blinked a bit at that.

"You sure?" he said looking at Zule more closely, "You don't like a Falleen. You're too pretty to look like one," he said and Zule sighed in exasperation while blushing at the same time.

"I-It's a genetic quirk," she said, and Marik shrugged "If you say so," he said. "Hope to see ya later Zule." and with that he took off with his Jetpack.

She heard a giggling behind her and turned to see Kass Tod and Mak Lotor standing their, grinns on both of their faces. "Looks like Zule's gonna have a boyfriend soon." Kass teased, causing the Falleen to blush.

"S-Shut up Kass." She said, "And what makes you think I'll have a boyfriend, especially him of all people, when it's against the Jedi Code!"

Kass just shook her head at that, "The code may forbid attachments. But you know what? They sound more like...guidelines than actual rules, so the hell with it," Zule's eyes widen in shock at that.

"H-how can you can say that Kass? You can expelled from the Order for that!" she shouted, and Kass just rolled her eyes, "If it means being with Mak, then so be it" She said as she grabbed Mak's hand, who gladly accepted it much to Zule's shock. "After all, even though the Code says that there is no emotion yet peace, we all know that's not true. We _all _feel emotions, and if we just killed them off...how would that make us better than the Sith? I love Mak, and he loves me. And that's all that matters to us." And with that, the pair left Zule to assist in the evacuation, leaving her alone to her thoughts about what they just said.

Meanwhile, one Anakin Skywalker heard the whole conversation, and he agreed with Kass' words completely, his thoughts on his Angel back on Coruscant.

_'Padme,' _was his thought before he went to help with the evacuation.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Marik**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Marik landed on the muddy Jabiim soil in a crouched pose, then rose up, his gaze upon the approaching leader of the Nationalist Army, along with his Assassination Droids.

Alto stopped as the Mandalorian landed not to far from his position, and rose to his feet. "I assume that you are the one in charge?" He asked the Mandalorian, who nodded "Yes, and you must be Altos?" He asked.

Alto smirked, but nodded "I am," he said. "But I must ask what your name is. Which is...?"

At that, Marik removed his helmet, which revealed a young man in his early twenties with dark brown military cut hair, and mild dark mahagony eyes.

"Orar...Marik Mereel Orar," he said as he dropped his helmet in the mud. Alto was not shocked in the least that the Mandalorian looked so young, since Mandalorians, with the exception of the so-called New Mandalorians, train their children from a young age. It was then a memory clicked into his mind.

"Ah, yes, I remember now. The HoloNet News five years back told of how a Mandalorian took down a Rogue Hutt and his army with the assistance of three others," Alto said in rememberance, and Marik smirked. "My first big-time bounty." He said.

"An Impressive feat," Altos admitted. "But...I am not some run-in-the-gun Mercenary like those Thugs. I'm not gonna be so easy to take down, and neither are these Droids."

"We'll see about that." Marik said as he drew his Vibro-knives. "Time to see what your made of, Alto."

Alto grinned as he drew his sword, "Oh you will see young Marik...you will see," he got into a stance as the droids prepared to follow their commander's orders. Then as if acting as a signal to start, a lightning bolt flashed and the two charged at each other.

Before the droids could think of joining Alto they assaulted by a hail of blaster fire. The Droids looked to where the fire was coming from, and saw a squad of Mandalorian's and a Clone in Phase I ARC Trooper custom colored Black and Red armor.

"BRING IT ON!" Revan shouted as he fired his DC-15S Blaster at the Droids non-stop. The Mandalorians joined in, firing their choice of weapons at the droids.

"Alright Basilisk Squad! Give 'em everything you got!" Zeke yelled as he fire his WESTAR M-5 at the Droids blasting the head clean off of one.

Back with Marik and Alto, the former block and overhead strike from the latter's sword with his vibro-knives. Marik then kicked the leader of the Jabiimi Nationalist in the gut forcing the older man back.

"OOF!" Alto grunted as he placed his hand where Marik kicked him, "Alright, I'll admit, that was a good hit." He said, with a grin. "Looks like your stronger than I though you would be. But your still not gonna win."

Marik said nothing as he simply prepared for Alto's next attack, and he didn't have to wait long as the Jabiimi used his repulsorlift skates to glide across the mud.

_'Okay, that's cheating!' _Marik thought as dodged the sword that almost decapitated him_, 'But, like they say, all's fair in war,'_

While Marik was in a duel to the death with Alto, Revan and Basilisk Squad were slugging it out with the A-series droids.

"I'll give them some credit, these Droids are better than the average Clanker." Revan admitted as he fired his DC-17 Blaster Pistols at the Assassin Droids, as said Droids returned fire.

"A Clanker's a clanker." Zeke said as he and his team opened up, nailing a trio of the Droids in a hail of Blaster Fire. "No matter how many upgrades they make on them"

Revan could only smirk as he dodged a swipe from an Assassin droid, grabbed it's outstretched arm and brought the elbow joint down on his knee and bust the arm off. Then using it as a club, bashed the head of the droid destroying on of it's photo-receptors.

"I couldn't agree more," He said as he tossed the arm away, and picked up his DC-15S and continued fighting. "Now let's finish these guys off! Marik might need our help!"

"Agreed!" Zeke said as they continued to finish off the droids.

Marik kept blocking Alto's sword strikes, but he knew sooner or later that his luck will run out. He already sported a cut on his left face cheek, a busted lip, and his leg was bleeding a bit from a stab wound. Alto had injuries of his own including a black eye, a busted nose when Marik head-butted him, and it was bleeding profusely, he also sported a deep cut on his left arm and leg.

"Impressive, you really are worthy of being a Mandalorian," Alto complimented, "But I will be victorius, and I will mount your head on a pike,"

Marik just chuckled a bit "Seriously?" He asked. "You are one messed-up asshole, you know that?"

Alto just growled as he intensified his attack. Marik cursed knowing he wasn't gonna last much longer against this guy.

However, then Alto then delivered a round-house kick into Marik's torso, sending him back a few feet forcing him on his back.

"NOW YOU DIE MANDALORIAN!" Alto Shouted as he jumped up with his sword ready to stab Marik in the chest...

Only for him to suddenly fly backwards into a dying tree, crashing into it. Marik blinked in suprise '_What the hell?_' He thought, but his thought was answered as the Jedi from earlier, Zule Xiss arrived with her Lightsaber in hand.

"Now we're even!" Zule said over her shoulder with a grin as she jumped forward to fight Alto.

Alto groaned as he got up brushing the debris from the tree off him, he then looked up and saw Zule heading towards him.

"So the little Padawan wants to play, huh?" Alto growled as he drew his blaster pistol and fired at Zule who just blocked it with her lightsaber, "Nice try, old man!" Zule shouted, and Alto growled at the female Falleen.

"I'm not done yet, _Jedi!_," He shouted as he then reached for his belt, and took out a Thermal Detonator. He activated it and tossed it forward, and it landed just under Zule's feet.

"SHIT!" Zule swore as she jumped up, just in time before the Grenade detonated. However she turned around just in time to see Alto running at her, his sword in hand ready to stab her.

Zule didn't have the time to bring her lightsaber to bear, instead however she rose her mechanical arm which caught his attack, thankfully. Unfortunately the attack pierced her Arm's armor and sparks flew from the damage.

The arm was still functioning, so Zule used it to Grab Alto's sword and yanked it out of his grasp. And with her lightsaber in her right hand, she managed too stab Alto clean into the chest. Alto's eyes widen in shocked pain as he saw the green blade in his chest. He looked up and saw Zule's face set in a indifferent stare, her green eyes however, were like a fire that would burn everything it touched. He then coughed up blood, as one sentence passed throught his lips.

"Urk! J-just...casualties of... war," and with that, Alto Stratus slumped down to the muddy ground, dead.

Zule stood there for a moment, looking at his corpse before sighing and deactivating her lightsaber. '_That...was for everyone who died._' She thought as she closed her eyes for a moment. She then felt a gloved hand on her shoulder, and she tensed but once she sensed who the individual's presence was, she relaxed knowing who it was.

"You did good," Marik said and Zule only nodded a bit, the Mandalorian then looked at the sword still imbedded in Zule's prosthetic arm, which was now leaking lubricants, "We're gonna have to get that checked out,"

Zule nodded, but knew that this prosthetic was good as busted. She then opened her eyes and looked at the sword for a moment before grasping it and pulling it out. The arm went limp after that.

"Careful! It could spark and catch the lubricants on fire," Marik said in concern, but Zule just smiled "It's alright." She said. "I've had worse...are you alright though?"

"Nothing some Bacta can't fix." Marik said, and it was then that Revan and the Basilisk team ran up to them, now finished with the assassination droids.

Revan instantly noticed the body of Alto "So...he's dead?" he asked, and Zule nodded.

"Ya...he's dead." She said. Revan nodded and Zeke faced Marik "Sir, I just got word from the others." he said. "All of the Jabiim Loyalists have been evacuated, and the evacuation of the last Clones and Jedi is almost complete. We should head back now unless we wanna stick around for when the Sep's show up."

"Good idea," Marik said and after retrieving his helmet from one of the Basilisk team, he turned to Zule and gave a tired grin, "Shall we then?"

Zule returned the grin, "Oh yes," she said and the group made their way back to the Extraction Point, and got on the last GR-75 Transport, and regrouped with the Ne'tra Kad Fleet in orbit, which made the jump to lightspeed.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Three days later**_

_**Chancellor's Office, Coruscant**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**__**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"...And it is with great honor that I present Marik Mereel Orar, and Zule Xiss with the Medal of Valor," Chancellor Palpatine said as he presented the said Metals too the two. "For conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of their lives above and beyond the call of duty."

The people inside the office applauded the two, while Holo droids recorded the event. Among the people gathered were Jedi Masters Yoda, Shaak Ti, Adi Gallia, Arligan Zey, and Knights Siri Tachi, Aayla Secura, and Quinlan Vos, along with the other surviving members of the Padawan Pack, which included Mak, Kass, Aubrie, Anakin, and Sagan.

All of the non-Jedi in the crowd, included Revan and the rest of the Null-ARCs, Marik's mother the widow Freya Mereel Orar who dressed in her own grey with green trim Shock Trooper armor, her copper brown shoulder blade length hair tied in a high pony-tail, and Kal Skirata who's grin threatened to split his face as he saw Marik being awarded a medal. Even the Chancellor's Aides Mas Amedda and Sly Moore were also present.

"Thank you sir." Zule said, but Palpatine shook his head "It is not needed," he said. "Thanks too you, not only have you saved thousands of Jabiim Citizens loyal to the Republic, but you also saved many Clones who will be able to fight future battles against the Separatists."

"Speaking of that, Chancellor," Marik spoke up "If you don't mind me asking, what will happen to the Clones that survived the battle?"

The Chancellor rubbed his chin in thought at that, "Hmm, I assume they will be transferred to different units, or sent back to Kamino to serve as instructors," Palpatine responded, and nobody noticed the silent glare Kal was sending his way. Marik was also in thought, and a moment later a grin threatened to split his face, "I think I may have a better idea_,_ your Excellency,"

Palpatine quirked an eyebrow at that, "Oh? And what would that be?" he asked wondering where the young Mandalorian was going with this.

"Instead of assigning them too different Units, why not send them all to a Single Unit?" Marik said. "Sir, all of those Clones have seen Hell on Jabiim, and they didn't survive just out of luck. They had to fight for their very lives, and weather or not they were Rookiee's before, they are Veterans now. If you send them too different Units, then they will be working with other Clones that may not have the same experience they had. But if they were all in one unit, that would be a whole Unit of Veterans, No Rookiee's. And they will be a force to reckon with."

The Chancellor seemed to think it over, "Hmmm, yes, that could work," he said, "But who will be in command?"

Marik's grin never left his face,"With your permission," he said, "I wish to volunteer to command the unit," that caused everyone to gasp, even the Jedi, and Zule looked at him with a suprised expression.

"Any Particular Reason Why?" Palpatine asked, curious. Marik just shrugged "I was trained by Jango Fett Himself on Kamino, sir." He said. "And I've trained with many of the Clones, including the Null ARC's like Revan. I've come to think of them as my brothers, and I would do anything for them."

Palpatine thought about it for a moment "I don't know," he said. "Usually Jedi are ones to command forces into battle, not that I don't trust you of course."

Then Zule spoke up "Sir, what if a Jedi were placed in joint command of the Clones with Marik?" She offered. The Chancellor thought about that.

"Hmmm, yes, that could work. Do you have objections to that, Young Orar?" he asked and Marik shook his head at that, "None at all," he said, "Infact, I know the right person for the job," he finished with a grin.

He looked at Zule, as did everyone else, and the Falleen blinked in confusion for a bit until realization dawned on her.

"Whoa, wait, _ME?" _she said in shock,"Why would you want me?"

"Because I've seen you fight." Marik said. "You saved my life back there at Jabiim, and managed to kill Alto mostly by yourself. If I were to be placed in joint command with _anyone, _it would be you."

Zule for a moment, said nothing. She was simply shocked that anyone would actually trust her to such a degree.

Then she sighed "I...Suppose it would be alright." She said before turning to the Masters "That is, if its alright with them."

Master Yoda decided to speak, "True, almost slipped to the Darkside you did, but saved you Young Marik has," he said causing Marik to scratch his head in embarasment, "Also, interesting things this idea will bring I sense," the aged Jedi Master said. And Shaak Ti stepped forward as well.

"I agree with Master Yoda on this well," the Togruta Jedi Master said.

"As do I," Adi Gallia said in agreement as well. Arligan Zey just grinned and nodded.

Marik then thought of something, "We'll also need a second-in-command if one of us is injured," he said and turned toward Revan, "And I know the right man for the job,"

he said, and Revan grinned as he turned to Kal, who nodded.

"Say no more, buddy." Revan said, the grin never leaving. "I look forward working with ya again."

"Just make sure the Idiot here comes back in one piece!" Ordo said, and Revan just rolled his eye.

"Laugh it up Ordo, laugh it up," Revan said while the rest of the Null's snickered. Palpatine then nodded as he spoke, "Then it is decided!" he said and everyone gave him his attention, "What would you call this unit, Mr. Orar?," he asked Marik who then went into a thinking pose.

"I believe, the 26th Assault Infantry Battalion, because that will be our specialty," the Mandalorian said, and the others agreed with that.

"Very good," Palpatine said, "Congradulations then, Senior Commander Orar, and Jedi Commander Xiss, you are now in command of the newly annointed 26th Assault Infantry Battalion,you will need a ship of course, but I believe I have the answer for that. The Commando Team Delta Squad has recently recovered the RAS _Prosecutor,_an Acclamator I-class Assault Ship from Trandoshan Mercenaries. Though some of the crew survived, only a few hundred were still onboard, alive. I believe it will suit your needs?"

Marik smiled "I believe it will be perfect, and the crew would make a welcome addition to the Battalion." He said, and Palpatine nodded.

"It will head to a nearby shipyard to recieve repairs, but it's still functional," Palpatine said, and Marik nodded in agreement at that, "A half repaired ship will do, but a fully repaired ship works better I always say," Marik said and everyone in the room nodded in agreement with him.

"And with this decision that concludes the ceremony," Palpatine declared, "and I wish the best of luck to your New Battalion Commander Xiss, Commander Orar."

"Thank you sir." The two said as they bowed respectfully, and turned to the others.

"Well, congrat's Adiik." Kal said. "I hope that it all works out for ya."

"Same here, Zule." Kass said, smiling. "I wish we could stay with you though..."

"Hey, we're the Padawan Pack! We always stick together!" Sagan said, it was then Siri came up to them.

"Congradulations to both of you, you especially Zule," Siri commented and Zule smiled a bit as she nodded in respect, Siri then turned her gaze to Aubrie.

"As for you Aubrie," She said catching the younger Padawan's attention.

"Y-yes, Master Tachi," Aubrie stuttered a bit.

"I have some good news for you." Siri said. "Since Master Windu is fighting on the front lines, he has requested me to be your Master Until he returns to give you your Advance Training."

Aubrie blinked owlishly before she smiled "Thank you Master Tachi!" She said, and Siri smiled and turned to Sagan, "And as for you Sagan," she said making the boy stand at attention, making the woman shake her head in amusement, "Master Zey here has also taken into an interest in training you as his new Padawan," She said making the young man's eyes widen, and he looked at Zey who nodded.

"It...It will be an honor Master Zey!" Sagan said excitedly, and Arligan just grinned at him, "Don't mention it," he said. "I heard about what you managed to do on Jabiim in taking down quite a few Battle Droids down before Ne'tra Kad showed up. I see a lot of potential in you Sagan, and I look forward to being your Master."

"Ya, with any luck he'll turn out just like Bardan!" Kal said, and a small sad chuckle came out from Arligan, as he remembered his former Padawan, "Yeah, how's he doing these days?" he asked the Mandalorian, who smirked.

"He's doing good," he said, "I'll tell you about it later once we find a place to celebrate,"

"If I can make a suggestion," Everyone turned to Anakin, "Maybe you can try Dex's Diner in CoCo Town. Dex makes the best food for all species in the galaxy,"

Kal looked at Marik, who shrugged "Sounds good to me!" He said, turning to Zule "You wanna come Zule?" He asked.

Zule smiled, but shook her head. "Sorry, but no." She said. "I should really head back to the Temple." Marik shrugged at that, "Suit yourself, any of you wish to join," he said motioning to the rest of the Padawan Pack, and the other Jedi.

"I don't see why not?" Mak said and Kass nodded.

"I was planning to see Dex anyway," Siri said.

"Sure, why not?" Arligan said, shrugging and Sagan nodded.

"Well then, come on! We're burning daylight here!" Kal shouted and the others chuckled as they all left Palpatine's office.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**At the Jedi Temple with Zule**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Jedi Padawan was in her quarters meditating. In the past she either too abrasive, or vain to even think think of meditation. But now, much to the shock of her peers, she was doing what she disliked most.

The reason for this change was her thoughts on her future co-Commander of the recently established 26th Battalion.

She couldn't help but think back to how he saved her, not only from that crashing AT-AT, but also from falling to the Darkside. He showed her what she was doing was wrong, and for that she was thankful for.

Her mind then drifted to what Kass said, but she shook her head to get away from it '_I just met the guy a few days ago!_' She thought. '_Sure he seems nice and all, but...well..._' She then sighed. '_Get it together, Zule._' She thought.

She then stood and head to the refresher to clean up before turning in for the night. Deciding she'll think about it in the morning.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile at Dex's Diner**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Arligan and Kal were sitting at one of the vacant tables of Dex's Diner so they could talk in peace, while everyone else was celebrating. Marik's mother was telling Sagan and Aubrie about her exploits and how she met Marik's father Matthias, and the younger Jedi Padawans listened intently.

"Wow..." Sagan said. "Marik's dad sounds really cool!" Freya chuckled a bit "Yes, he was a very strong Warrior." She said. "People would often compare him to Jaster before he died."

The two younglings gave sad looks at that, "Oh. How did he die?" Sagan said in a sympathetic tone. Freya just smiled sadly at that.

"He died protecting me and Marik from the Death Watch, who were seeking to destroy the Mereel line forever," she said and nobody notice Marik tense at that, "Marik was only a few weeks old at the time,"

"Oh, I'm...sorry." Sagan said, lowering his head. "I...Shouldn't have asked-"

"Don't worry about it," Freya said, shaking her head. "I actually enjoy talking about him, because telling others about our stories makes it so that his memory will always live on."

Marik seemed to sigh a bit before finishing his Corellian soda.

While Freya continued to talk to the younglings, Arligan and Kal were talking about a certain former Jedi-turned Mandalorian.

"I see, so he finally found someone to live with, eh?" Arligan said as he drank his cup of Jawa juice. Kal nodded at that.

"Yep, and she's a Pantoran, very beautiful. But also, a damn good fighter if what happened on Odacer Faustin was anything Bardin described," at that Arligan eyes widen as he spat his drink out.

" *Cough, cough*...Odacer Faustin? What in the blazes was he doing there?" he said in shock.

"They were engaged by some Pirates who forced them to Crash on the planet." Kal said. "Let's just say what they found on the planet wasn't a pretty sight. They barley managed to escape using some old transport they found."

Mak listened in to what they were saying "Umm, what's Odacer Faustin?" He asked.

"Back during the Cold War with the Sith Empire," Arligan said. "A Sith Academy was set up on that Planet by a Dark lord of the Sith. However during the war, the academy went dark, and anyone who went in, never came back out." Mak and Kass gulped at that. "Remind us to NEVER go there in our lives, ok?" Kass said, her skin paling at what could be there on that planet. Mak wasn't fairing any better.

"Oh don't worry, I will," Arligan agreed, "You youngsters have too much talent to waste your lives on that Ice Cube,"

Eventually, everyone had to head back home, and they left Dex's Diner. Marik meanwhile walked through the streets until he reached a spot where he could easily see the GAR Headquarters.

'_So...now I'm a commader of a GAR Battalion._' He thought_,_ and then smirked_ 'And I got a hot lookin' orange-skinned Jedi lady as my co-commander,' _he shook his head at that, _'Where did THAT come from?' _he thought but could only chuckle at that as he continued to look at the Headquarters. He didn't have illusions that he will not bring all his men back alive, but damn it he sure will try.

Sighing, he looked up in the sky.

"Starting next week," he said to himself, "Things are gonna be different," with that he walked back to the hotel where his mother was, and awaiting a new day tomorrow.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Timeskip, One Week Later**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Clone Troopers of the newly established 26th Assault Infantry Battalion stood at attention behind the repaired and refitted _Acclamator-I_-class Assault Ship, the RAS _Prosecutor._

Marik and Zule stood in front of all of those Clones with Sagan, Aubrie, their new masters, along with Kass, Mak, Anakin, and Revan. "Well, here we are." Revan said to Marik. "The beginning of our new future...you gonna say something to e'm Marik?"

Marik grinned a bit as he stepped forward. As he stepped forward a trio of LAAT/i Gunships flew overhead.

"Look around you," he began, "Here in the 26th, we have a squad from the 12th Battalion. Another from the 402nd Legion. All brothers,"

"Most if not all of you have suffered from discrimination from officers of the Republic Navy because of how you were born. But for you and me now, all of that is gone, we are moving into the Valley of the Shadow of Death. Where you will watch the back of the Brother next to you, and he will watch yours. You will not care about how he was born, where he was from originally."

"They say we're leaving Home...we're going to what home for what it was going to suppose to be. So let us understand the situation. We will be going into battles, against a tough and determined enemy."

"I cannot promise you that we will all come back home alive. But this, I swear, before you and before the Force, that when we go into battle, I will be the first to set foot on the field, and I will be the last to step off, and I will leave no one behind, dead or alive, we will all come home together...so help me god."

With that he turned to Revan and nodded to him and the Null-ARC nodded back as he stepped and stood at attention and gave the order, "Battalion! MOVE OUT!" he shouted and the clones begin to march up the _Prosecutor's _boarding ramp as Marik regrouped with the others. Anakin had a grin on his face that showed he was impressed.

"Nice speech. But where did the 'So help me god' come from?" he said and Marik shrugged.

"Don't know, just came to me for some reason," Marik said with a grin. "Now come on, let's get on this ship. Their ain't no rest for the wicked."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**A few minutes later**_

_**on the RAS**_** Prosecutor _Bridge_ **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Marik and the others entered the bridge of the _Prosecutor._ It was like any other bridge on a Acclamator-I, but when they caught sight of the ship's new Captain, they were suprised.

"Captain Gillmunn?" Marik said in suprise as the said person turned to them, dressed in a Republic Navy Uniform and his brown beard and hair cut in a military fashion. When he turned his green eyes landed on the others, more specifically Marik and Zule, he grinned.

"Hello there Marik, didn't expect me to see me here, huh?" The Jabiimi Loyalist leader said, as Marik still looked shocked at this.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, "Not that I'm not glad to see you!" Orliss chuckled a bit "Well, when the Republic and Ne'tra Kad forces managed to evacuate myself and the rest of the Loyalists off of Jabiim, I along with other members of the Loyalists asked how we may be of continued service too the Republic. So, due to my skills I showed in the battle, I was placed in Command of this ship, imagine my surprise when I saw that you and Miss Xiss were on the roster!"

"The Chancellor picked you to be captain of the _Prosecutor?," _the young Mandalorian asked and Orliss seemed to shrug.

"I may not be much as a ship Captain, but I can manage," he said with a grin, "Besides, I owe you and Miss Xiss here for taking down Alto for me,"

Zule seemed to blush at the praise, "I-It was nothing sir, just doing my duty," She said.

Orliss smiled "Well, Regardless, me and the Loyalists owe you and Marik for what you've done for us." He said. "And I aim to repay you." He then turned to Marik "Now, Commander, shall we launch?" He asked, with a grin. "The _Harbinger _and it's fleet is waiting to join us in Orbit, as well as the Jedi Master who will be joining us as well."

Marik could only grin at that, "By all means Captain, proceed," he said, and Orliss nodded and turned to the bridge crew and told to prepare for launch. It was then Arligan asked something.

"By the way, just who is the Jedi Master that's meeting us?" Arligan asked. Orliss just grinned "John Cypher." He said, and Arligan's eyes went wide, as did the eyes of most of the other Jedi and Marik.

"No way..._The _John Cypher?" Marik asked, "The Jedi Starfighter Ace?" He has heard many things about the famous Jedi Ace, nick-named the 'Demon Lord'. He was one of the Jedi's top Starfighter pilots, and he was the one who helped Anakin train on how to become a starfighter pilot. He was known by his Custom Crimson/Black trimmed Delta-7 _Aethersprite_-class light interceptor, which customizations inspired Anakin to customize his own Starfighter, the _Azure Angel _based on his fighter.

Orliss grinned "The one and only." He said. "He's joining us with his own Company of Clones on a Prototype EF76 Nebulon B-class Escort Frigate, the _Red Dawn._ And on top of that, Ne'tra Kad also sent in another ship, a CR-100 _FarStar-_class Assault Corvette."

The others eyes widen at this.

"But, I thought those ships were not suppose to be out for another 5 years or so!" Siri said, shocked that these new ships were built so quickly.

"Apparently the Corellian Engineering Corporation, Kuat Shipyards and dozens of other Corporations are using this war as a way to test new models," Marik theorized, "Not that I'm complaining. I've seen the basics of the EF76, and it seems pretty impressive. And the CR-100 was based off of that upgraded CR90, the _FarStar_, and its pretty effective too."

Revan nodded his head at that, "Yeah, no kidding. They turned that corvette into a heavily armed Starfighter Carrier," he said and everyone nodded as they heard of the famous ship. Marik then took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well, we better get underway. Captain Gillmunn, if you may?" Marik asked, and Orlin grinned.

"With pleasure my boy, with pleasure," He said as he turned to the helm. "You heard him! Let's get moving!" He said.

"Yes sir!" The Clone at the Helm said as he began the launch sequence. "Launching in 5...4...3...2...1...launching now."

The massive engines of the _Acclamator-I _class Assault ship roar to life as the boarding ramp slowly closed and the _Prosecutor _eased itself out of it's dock and lifted into the Coruscanti sky and into space. All the while it is joined by other ships.

Ahead of them was the fleet they will soon be joining forces with. The Steel Hawk's fleet of their _Venator-_class Star Destroyer, and their three _Marauder-_class Corvette Escorts were there, along with a EF76 _Nebulon B-_class Escort Frigate, and a CR-100 _FarStar-_class Corvette.

"Open a channel to the _Harbinger._" Marik said, and the captain nodded as he activated the Communications. "_Harbinger, _this is the RAS _Prosecutor_, are you receiving us?"

The hologram activated and the image of Calista Shae showed itself,_ "This the _**Harbinger, **_read you loud and clear, _**Prosecutor**," the image said and Marik grinned.

"That's good to hear Cas, you have a spot open for us?" he asked and Calista nodded, "_Yup, just park yourselves right here between the _Harbinger _and the _Red Dawn._ Welcome to the __9th Assault Fleet you guys._"

"Thanks Cast, see you soon." Marik said, and cut the link, "Well Captain, you heard her,"

Orlin nodded and ordered the helm to proceed to the spot and placed themselves portside of the _Harbinger, _while starboard with the Red Dawn. Then the fleet ofships moved away from Coruscant and after recieving Hyperspace coordinates to where they're, the Fleet jumped to lightspeed.

It was the beginning of an adventure for Marik, Zule, and the Clones of the 26th Assault Infantry Battalion.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Patriot-112:_** _**And cut! This ends the pilot chapter of "The 26th,"!**_

_**117Jorn: Certainly took a while.**_

_**Patriot-112: That it did! But at least we have it done now!**_

_**117Jorn: Ya, your right. So what's coming up next? **_

_**Patriot-112: Next chapter is the mission to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, and ARC Trooper Alpha-12 from the clutches of Asajj Ventress!**_

_**117Jorn: YES! Can't wait!**_

_**Patriot-112: Yep, and if you guys want to see what the clones of the 26th will look like in the future, got to my Deviantart profile: h t t p : / patriot-112 . deviantart . com! Remove the spaces. See you next time!**_


	2. Chapter 1: First Mission and Jedi Rescue

_**Patriot-112: Hey everyone! I'm back, and I got a new chapter for Star Wars: The 26th. And with me is my co-author, 11Jorn!**_

_**117Jorn: Yo! About time we got back to this.**_

_**Patriot-112: I know. So now, everyone, enjoy the show**_

_**Disclaimer: Star Wars, Clone Troopers, and Mandalorians are property of Lucas Arts. Only Ne'tra Kad, the 26th AIB, and Marik Mereel Orar are mine.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Chapter One_

_First Mission_

_and_

_Jedi Rescue_

_"The 26th Battalion's first mission, was to be part of an operation in the Karthakk System, which was to take out the Remnants of a Merc Squadron, who were attempting to rebuild a fleet capable of using Hex Weapons, which was destroyed over Geonosis the previous year. It was also Commander Xiss' first experience as a pilot," - _Clone Lieutenant of the 26th Battalion on the Second Battle of Nod Kartha.

0

0

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_RAS _Prosecutor, **

_**Marik's quarters,**_

_**4 weeks after leaving Coruscant**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Marik sighed as he was sharpening one of his vibro-knives. Sleeping in the bed behind him was his best friend, aside from Revan, his silver furred Corellian sand panther, Mirdala.

It had been 4 weeks since they left Coruscant, and so far they had not seen any action as of yet. Needless to say, Marik was getting bored. And he was not the only one. The clone troopers were also itching for a fight, true they were happy they got a bit of a break after Jabiim, but they still wanted to kick the living tin out of the 'Tinnies'.

And it wasn't just from the _Prosecutor, _but everyone in the small fleet they were in from Clones to Ne'tra Kad Soldiers were all becoming very edgy about the lack of any actual orders.

'_Really, we could take ANY Assignment at this rate,_' Marik thought to himself. '_Hell, it could be a simple escort mission, but give us something to DO!_'

It was at that moment a knock came at his door, waking up the sand panther who growled a bit at being woken up. Marik sighed and turned to the door.

"Yes?" he said and the door opened revealing Revan in his ARC Phase-I armor, with his helmet under his arm.

"Get your stuff together bro! We finally got a mission!" the Null ARC said as Marik's eyes widen as he dropped the knife.

"Please tell me you're not shitting me," he said, and the Clone could only grin.

"I shit you not," he said, "Come on, we gotta head to the bridge! Your girlfriend is already there, so hurry up!"

Marik nodded "Right, I'll be right- SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He shouted the last part, as Revan just laughed as he ran away, dodging the knife Marik threw at him.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later, on the Bridge **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

Marik and Revan stepped onto the bridge of the _Prosecutor,_ where Zule and Orliss were already at standing around the holographic display, which was currently displaying the images of Calista, Kass, Mak, and John Cypher, who was a man who looked in his late 20's or early 30's with short blond hair and blue eyes, wearing Jedi Battle Armor (Similar to what Obi-wan wears in Clone Wars). There was also the image of Mace Windu as well.

"_Good, now that we're all here we can begin._" Mace said "_Your mission is to reinforce Jedi Master Adi Gallia, in the Karthakk System. She has recently requested aid, and you are the closest unit available that we can send her way._"

John was the first to speak, _"What seems to be the problem, Master Windu?" _

The Jedi Master then turned to John, as an image of a man with scars on the left side of his face appeared _"Twelve hours ago, Master Gallia, along with a few of the local pirates that had helped us in the battle of Geonosis, have discovered remnants of the late Cavik Toth's Mercenary Army, the Saboath Squadron, along with Trade Federation Forces that survived attacks led by Captain Nym, the leader of the Lok Revenant pirates,"_ he said as everyone looked at the image of the man as Mace continued, "_Recently, the last remnants of Sabaoth and the Trade Federation have been forced back to the planet of Nod Kartha, however they requested for back up and additional Separatist forces have arrived in the system. Master Gallia and the Lok Revnants do not have the firepower to take them on alone, which is why they need your assistance. They also have reason to believe the Separatists may attempt to repair the old Trihexalon production facility, so to prevent a pandemic, we MUST act quickly._"

Marik and the others nodded, knowing how close Trihexalon could have stopped the battle of Geonosis before it even began with the death of all Clone Troopers. "Understood, Master Windu," Zule said, "We will change course and head towards the Karthakk System."

"_Good,_" Mace said with a nod, "_Once you arrive, make contact with Master Gallia and the Lok Revenants for a coordinated attack. May the force be with you._" and with that, he ended the transmission.

Marik sighed as the transmission ended, "Well, looks like the 26th's first mission is to stop the re-production of a weapon of mass destruction," he said as everyone nodded.

"_I agree with you on that, Marik," _said Calista, _"I heard rumors of what Trihexalon could do to a sentient lifeform, and saw some recordings, and it's not a pretty sight," _the female Mandalorian said with a shiver.

_"Which is why we're going to put a stop to it, before they can build a Hex Deployer for them," _John said with conviction.

Zule nodded "Right, then we'd better get going." She said turning to Orliss "Captain, set a course for the Karthakk System," She said, and the Captain nodded as he went to carry out those orders.

"_Well, looks like our first mission is going to be rather interesting at least._" Kass said, and Mak nodded "_We'll __set course as well, see you guys there._" And soon the projector turned off and all of the images disappeared.

Not to long after that, the seven starships of the fleet changed their current course, and burst into Hyperspace towards the Karthakk system.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**A few hours later **_

_**Karthakk System **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

The seven ships of the fleet dropped out of hyperspace, and they were soon greeted by the sight of the Karthakk system, not to far from the planet Lok.

"Jump Complete, we've arrived in the Karthakk System." Captain Gillmunn said, and Zule nodded "Good," she said "Contact the Lok Revnants, let them know we've arrived."

"No need, their contacting us." The communications officer said, "I'm picking up a transmission from Lok Station, patching it through."

_"This is Lok Station to approaching ships, please identify yourselves," _a voice said and Gillmunn motioned for the officer to patch him through.

"This is Captain Orliss Gillmunn of the RAS _Prosecutor," _he said, "We're here at the request of Jedi Master Mace Windu, Jedi Master Adi Gallia is expecting us."

There was a short pause on the comm "_That is confirmed, Miss Gallia has informed us to allow you to pass._" The voice replied, "_I will inform her and Nym of your arrival, your cleared for landing on Lok._"

Gillmunn nodded "Thank you, we will send a shuttle down soon." He said as the transmission ended.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Marik said as he clapped his hands "best not keep them waiting, let's grab a shuttle and get down there."

Zule looked at the Mandalorian with a quirked eyebrow, "You're eager," she said and the man just shrugged his shoulders.

"Got it from my mom," she said as the two, along with Revan, left the bridge, and Orliss sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling those two are going to give me more grey hairs than I already have?" he said, and glared as he heard a few of the bridge crew snicker.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

A single _Nu-_class Attack Shuttle left the _Prosecutor _and headed towards Lok. Inside were Revan, Zule, Marik, and a Platoon's worth of Clone Troopers.

"So, what's your take on the Lok Revnants, Marik?" Zule asked, and Marik shrugged "Can't be sure to be honest," he said, "Their Pirates, that's true, but I've heard they only steal from people who can afford the loss, like the Trade Federation and Banking Clan. I'd say their one of the more honorable pirate groups out there, and I'd rather have them as friends than enemies."

The Padawan nodded at that, "True, I heard they had a run-in with Jango Fett, when he came for the bounty on one of their members. A Toydarian by the name of Reti, if I'm not mistaken," she said and saw the Mandalorian look down at that, and even she couldn't see his face because of his helmet, she could feel through the Force that he was upset about something.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked, and Marik looked up "Hu? Oh, its nothing." He said, shaking his head "Just...some old memories is all."

Zule rose an eyebrow at that "About what? If you don't mind me asking." She asked, and Marik looked at her for a moment before he sighed "Well, I guess you'd find out eventually..." he said, "You see...I knew Jango Fett. In fact, he's the one who trained me on everything I know about fighting."

Zule was suprised by this, "Really? I didn't know that," she said.

"It's true," she turned and looked at Revan, "In fact, I trained alongside him back on Kamino. His mother was one of the Training Seargents that Jango summoned to train the Army, and the ARC Troopers. That's why me and the other Null-ARC's consider him a brother."

The Jedi Padawan nodded, and was about to respond before the pilot called out "_We're entering Lok's atmosphere._" He said, "_We'll be at Nym's base in a few minutes. Master Gallia and Nym should be there to meet us._"

Marik nodded at that, "Well, this is it," he said, as the shuttle headed toward the dome that was the Stronghold for Nym's Lok Revenants. Their shuttle as well as three others flew through the opened door and into the interior of the dome.

The shuttles soon landed at the central landing pad, which was surrounded by Starfighters, Bombers and shuttles that were being worked on by maintenance crews. Standing not to far from the landing pad waiting for them, were none other than Jedi Master Adi Gallia and a male Feeorin who Marik made the accurate guess was Nym.

Once their shuttle had landed, the doors opened and Marik, Revan and Zule were the first to step out.

When Nym saw people wearing Mandalorian Armor step out of the shuttle he immediatley looked at Adi with a stern look on his face.

"You didn't tell me that Mandalorians were coming here, Adi," He said gruffly as he continued to look at the people coming out of the shuttles, "Especially after what happened at Nod Kartha,"

The Jedi Master sighed at her friend's current discomfort, "I left that part out since I know you would disagree with them coming here," she said as Nym looked at her, "And you were right!" He said, "That one Bounty Hunter Jango nearly got Reti killed if Vana didn't arrive in time!"

"Jango Fett was just one Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, Nym." Adi countered, "Its no reason to hate every Mandalorian in the galaxy. If someone's friend were killed by a Feeorin, do you think they would hate all Feeorins in the galaxy?"

Though he hated to admit it, Nym knew Adi was right about that, so he just grumbled his agreement as Adi just rolled her eyes a bit as the three approached them.

"Master Gallia," Zule said as she and Marik bowed "Good to see you again."

Adi smiled as she bowed in return "Good to see you as well Zule," she said, "And I see your personality really has changed from what Mace told me."

Zule nodded at that, "Yes it has," she says and motioned to Marik, "You have to thank him for that. Though, he had to slap some sense into me," she said as a slight blush formed on her cheeks.

Adi turned to the Mandalorian and bowed to him, "It's an honor to meet you Commander Orar," she said, "I heard from Master Windu how you saved Zule back on Jabiim," she said as Marik nodded in greeting.

"Likewise, Master Gallia," he said and then turned to Nym and was a bit taken aback by the look the Feeorin was giving him.

"Uhh, Captain Nym, I presume?" he said a little intimidated by the glare he was sending his way.

"Ya, what about it?" The Pirate Captain responded, as Adi rolled her eyes again "Please excuse Nym's behavior, Marik." She said, "Not to long ago we had a run in with a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, Jango Fett. He nearly killed an important member of our group shortly before the battle of Geonosis."

Marik winced at that, but he managed to compose himself "I understand," he said, and turned to Nym, "and I know saying sorry wouldn't cut it either, since he was my late teacher,"

That caught Nym and Adi off-guard, and said Feeorin growled a bit.

"You're right, it doesn't," he said, "But I know not to blame you and all your people for what Jango did,"

Marik sighed a bit, but Nym wasn't done.

"But let's get one thing straight here: This is **MY **System, I call the shots. You do what I say, when I say, got it?" he growled the last part, as he got into Marik's helmeted face.

"Crystal," the Mandalorian said, and the Pirate captain huffed before storming off to who knows where.

"Is he always like this?" Zule asked, and Adi sighed "For the most part, yes." she said, "But he's still a good leader. Just give him some time to trust you."

"Which is a long time," said a new voice and everyone turned and saw a woman wearing a modified Royal Naboo Pilot's uniform, with her flight helmet under her arm, "What's up? Name's Vana Sage, Mercenary Pilot and honorary member of the Lok Revenants,"

Marik smiled a bit "Glad to meet you," He said, "Marik Mereel-Orar, joint commander of the 26th Assault Infantry Battalion. This here, is Zule Xiss, who is also in joint command of our battalion. And that there is Revan, our second-in-command."

"Nice to meet you all," Vana said, "Look forward with working with you."

"Hey now! Don't forget about me!" everyone turned as Calista, along with a few of her men came up to them.

"Calista Shae of the Ne'tra Kad 12th Steel Hawks Regiment," the Mandalorian greeted, and Vana's eyebrow rose at that.

"Ne'tra Kad? Man, the Republic must be desperate if they're willing to hire a PMC like yours," she said, as Calista laughed.

"Well, apparently, after Hypori and now Jabiim, the Chancellor decided to hire us to replace their losses until new clones can be available," she explained.

"That's right, they also loaned a few of their ships for the Republic to use as well," Mak said, as he and Kass approached. "I'm Mak Lotor, and this here is Kass Tod, we're in command of the Mantis Company."

"And I, am John Cypher." Said the Jedi Ace "Commander of Demon Company onboard the _Red Dawn._" Vana looked at John with Shock and a bit of awe "No way, the legendary Jedi Starfighter Ace?" She asked, and John just grinned a bit "The one and only." He said, and couldn't help but smile, as he could see Vana go gaga.

"Wha...well...It's an honor to...uh...," she sputtered, which caused everyone in the room to laugh, and her to blush in embarassment.

"Easy there now, Miss Sage. No need to hurt yourself," he said, "Its a pleasure to meet you as well. If I recall correctly, weren't you involved in the battle of Naboo a few years back?"

"Y-Yea, me, Nym, Reti and Rhys teamed up back then." She answered, "After the Trade Federation was defeated, I helped rebuild the Royal Naboo Starfighter Corps after most of their pilots got killed attacking the Droid Control Ship,"

John nodded at that, "Yes, I read the report on that," he said, "In fact, I heard from many pilots of the Corps that they were inspired by you and Rhys to train harder so what had happened over ten years ago, will never happen again,"

Vana sighed at that "Yes, but it won't do much good either way." She said, "I can train them until the pilots are blue in the face, but it counts for nothing if their seriously out numbered like they were back then. If the queen would just agree to set up an actual Defense Force, we'd have a better chance at fighting off enemies like the Trade Federation and Separatist on our own."

"That's the exact same thing Blaze told me when he joined my crew," Calista said, perking Vana's interest "Wait, Blaze?" He asked, "As in Dax 'Blaze' Relan?"

"Why yes, do you know him?" Calista asked, and Vana nodded.

"Yeah, he was one of the new recruits I trained. Damn quick learner if I do say so myself," she said, "I haven't talked to him in ten years. Last time I heard about him he had a falling out with his parents,"

Calista nodded solemnly, "Yes, infact, he disowned them as his parents, because he was furious about the Naboo refusing to create an actual defense force after his brother was killed."

"So I've heard..." Vana said with a sigh "Oh well, anyways let's take you guys on a tour through the base before we have to report to the command center, sound ok?"

The others nodded and Vana lead the group throughout the Revenant Dome Base. Marik, in a sudden realization, made a quick call up to the Prosecutor, and asked Captain Gillmunn to bring a certain friend of his to the surface. Who that friend was anyone's guess, but they noticed Revan sigh a bit, since he knew the crew were going to have their hands full.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_At the Rattatak System _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Obi-wan Kenobi groaned in pain, still recovering from the last force lighting attack sent his way by his 'Interrogator' "I will ask again, Kenobi." Asajj Ventress hissed as she prepared for another attack. "You _will _tell me the Republic Troop Deployments I need to know, or we're going to do that again."

The Jedi Knight shook his head to get rid of the cob webs in his head. Clearly, Ventress was not holding back and was determined to get what she wanted. But Obi-Wan just looked at the Sith Acolyte with tired, but defiant eyes.

"Sorry, my dear. I'm afraid I can't tell you that, due to it being classified," he said, only to get shocked by Force Lightning again as he yelled in pain.

"Don't play games with me _Jedi_," she said venomously, "I'm only keeping you alive because my Master wants the information you have. And you _are _going to give it me,"

Obi-Wan panted as he tried to recover from the attack.

_'Note to self. Don't ever say anything like that to her again,' _he thought, and then looked over to his right and saw the suspended form of ARC Alpha-17, or more commony known as, Alpha. Obi-Wan had to admire the ARC Trooper. Ever since they capture on Jabiim and brought here, they both been subjected to ruthless interrogation, and so far, the Clone hadn't broken once.

"How about you?" Ventress said as she strode over to Alpha, "will you be more willing than your _commander?_"

Alpha just looked, and spit "Fuck you bitch." He muttered out, and Obi-wan couldn't tell if he was just being brave, or stupid.

Before Ventress could draw one of her lightsabers, the sounds of blaster fire and explosions were heard outside the the room.

"What is going on?" the Acolyte demanded, and an OOM droid answered.

"Uhh, apparently we're under attack, Mistress," the droid said.

"What?" Ventress shouted, "By Who?"

Before the droid could answer, the doors to the interrogation room blasted open, and out popped four figures in Clone Commando Armor, and were soon followed by several individuals wearing Blue and White Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor. The Troopers quickly opened fire at the defenders inside the room.

All except Ventress who escaped, through a secret passage.

"Area secured, General," said the lead Commando, as a figure dressed in a form-fitting female version of the same colored armor the others were wearing, but was also wearing a dark brown kama with a blue edge, and a lightsaber hilt was on her belt "But Ventress got away,"

"We'll get her next time, Mort." The woman said as she faced the two restrained men "Get those two freed." She said, and the men in Commando armor nodded as they moved to release them. "Obi-wan Kenobi..." She said as she approached them, removing her helmet "I was beginning to think you really did die back at Jabiim." When the helmet was off, it revealed a beautiful young woman with long brown hair tied into a pair of pony tails, which framed a pair of emerald green eyes, on the temples of her head where the famous Qukuuf tattoos of the Kiffar, "I'd hate to have to tell Siri that."

When Obi-wan saw the face, he couldn't help but chuckle "Telma...by the force your a sight for sore eyes," he said, as the two Commandos eased him up gently.

The woman, Telma Klos, chuckled at that, "Well, somebody had to save your sorry-ass," she said, and turned to the other two commandos who were helping Alpha up to his feet.

"You alright ARC Trooper?" she asked concernedly, while the ARC gave a thumbs up and a slight smile.

"Just fine. Though I could use some armor since the Seppies trashed mine," he said, and a voice came from behind Telma.

"I got ya covered," said another clone in a black version of the other's armor, but also wearing a Kama and a pauldron, "Not your usual ARC Trooper Armor, but it will do once you get a replacement,"

With that he and another clone trooper, placed two cases on the ground and opened them, revealing ARC Trooper-style Mandalorian Shock-trooper Armor in one, and in the other was an WESTAR M-5 Blaster Rifle, and a pair of DC-17 Hand Blasters.

Upon seeing the armor and weapons, Alpha grinned "This'll do quite nicely." He said as he began to put the armor on as fast as he could. While at the same time, Telma reached into her pocket, and pulled out a lightsaber and handed it to Obi-wan "I think you might need this." She said, as Obi-Wan took the weapon, a look of gratitude on his face.

"Thank you Telma, this will greatly help," he said and placed it on his belt.

"General Klos, lookouts report Clanker reinforcements heading toward the base," said one of the clones, and the Kiffar cursed to herself.

"To them to displace and head to the extraction point," she said as she placed her helmet back on her head, "We'll head there as well using the WLO-5 speeder tanks we found in the courtyard,"

She then activated her helmet comm. link, "Demo Team, status report," She said, "How are those charges going?"

There was a short pause "_Almost done here,_" came the reply. "_Just give us two minutes tops, and we're out of here!_"

"Alright," Telma said, "We'll meet up with you outside. You just make it out of there before it blows."

"_Hey! Remember who your talking to!_" Came the reply as Telma rolled her eyes and turned off the Comm before turning to Obi-wan and Alpha, who was now wearing the full armor. "You two ready?" She asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be," he said, while Alpha placed the Helmet of his new armor on his head.

"Ready to Lock 'n' Load," he said, as he placed the DC-17 blaster pistols in the holsters and lifted the WESTAR M-5.

Telma smiled at that, "Good, then let's go," she said and the group left the interrogation room and headed toward the courtyard, taking out any Battle droids they ran into along the way. They finally reached the courtyard where 7 Speeder Tanks were waiting, and Telma, Obi-Wan, and the Clone Troopers jumped on and high-tailed it out of there. Minutes later the base where Obi-Wan and Alpha spent 4 weeks of hell blew sky high.

By the time the Droid Reinforcements got there, all what was left of the base was the wall and main gate, and chisled into the steel was a message in Mando'a that said:

"_To Dooku with love, from the 495th Legion_!,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back at the Lok Revenants Base**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Commanders of the Republic/Ne'tra Kad fleet along with the leaders of the Lok Revenants were now gathered around a large holographic display, which was showing the planet Nod Kartha with its Separatist defenders. "As we all know, this is Nod Kartha." Adi said as she lead the briefing "After we defeated the Trade Federation and Saboath Squadron the first time around, they fell back to here. We at first thought we could take them on ourselves and finish them off, but they soon called for Reinforcements from the Separatists after the battle of Geonosis."

The image then focused on the fleet above the planet "Their defense fleet currently consists of two _Lucrehulk-_class Battleships, six _Munificent-_class Star Frigates, two Saboath Destroyers, and multiple Trade Federation Missile Frigates." She explained.

Marik looked at the Fleet of ships, with a calculative eye.

"Hmm, they got themselves set up nice and pretty," he said, "And I'm willing to bet they got a few other ships stationed nearby,"

Zule nodded at that, "That's a high possibility. Probably another of those Saboath Destroyers, and from what I heard about the Squadron, a couple of their frigates as well," she said, and Adi nodded.

"You're both right, they could have more ships nearby, ready to arrive if their main force needs back-up. It happened before," the Jedi Master said, remembering how the Squadron was notorius for having reinforcements arrive at a critical moment.

"I can have Blaze's squadron recon the whole area and locate them," Calista said, "If they find them, they'll let us know,"

Adi nodded at that "Very well." She said, before Marik spoke up.

"So what kind of Forces do you and the Mere Resistance have?" He asked.

"We have five Mere Heavy Cruisers, and three CR90 Corvettes." Vana answered. "We also have a few _Freefall-_class Bombers, G-400 Starfighters, and Sigil Starfighters. We've also got the _Havoc, _my _Guardian Mantis,_ and Reti's _Zoomer._"

Marik nodded at that, "Good assortment of ships," he said, "And combine that with the _Prosecutor, _the _Harbinger, _the _Mantis, _the _Red Dawn, and _the three _Marauder-_class, that gives us 15 ships total,"

"Still, don't underestimate them kid," Nym said, "The Saboath Squadron are no slouches,"

"I know that," Marik countered, "Who's leading them?,"

Adi then pressed a few buttons, and soon a hologram of a man wearing a uniform that reminded the Jedi of the old Sith Imperial Army, stood at attention.

"Kraven Trask," Adi said, "During the initial occupation of the system, he was under the command of Toth and Lieutenant Bella, he was in charge of the first battle of Point Modie. When his commanders died, he assumed command of the Sabaoth Squadron Forces, and now he is in charge of the Separatist Forces as well. He is just as bad as Bella and Cavik combined, and has tactical knowledge on par with them as well."

Marik whistled at that, "Dang, Toth sure knows how to pick his people," he said and Adi nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, in fact, according to reports from our spies, he has a starfighter that matches the same fighter Toth used against me at Geonosis, and there is possibly a second one on his flagship, the Saboath Destroyer _Accursed," _she said, and Marik quirked an eyebrow behind his helmet.

"Hmm, can you bring up a schematic of the Saboath Destroyer?" he asked and everyone blinked in confusion at that, but Adi nodded and then brought up the holographic blueprints of said destroyer. As the Mandalorian studied the schematics, Revan decided to ask him.

"What are you planning, vod?" the Null-ARC asked, and Marik turned to him, and even though Revan didn't see it, he could feel the plotting smirk on the Senior Commander's face.

"Well bro," he said in tone that Revan all but recognized, "I have a mission for you, your armor works in Zero Gravity still, right?"

Revan blinked, "Yes, but what does that-" He said, before he cut himself off. He then grinned from under his helmet "Are you thinking..."

"Yes I am." Marik said with a nod, confusing the others as to what he was planning. "What do you think?"

"Its Crazy," Revan admitted, "But unfortunately for us all...I like Crazy."

Nym couldn't take as he asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"Will you guys tell us what you're planning?" he said in frustration, and the two surrogate brothers turned to him and although he couldn't see it, the two were grinning.

"What we have in mind, Captain Nym," Marik said, "Is that good ol' Kraven is about to have his flagship repossesed, due to not paying his bills,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_The Next Day _**

**_In Orbit of Maramere _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

After giving the approval for Revan and Marik's insane plan, the rest of the day was spent forming their strategy on how to take down the fleet. They had also sent Blaze's squadron to confirm weather or not the Separatists had reenforcement, and he came back with conformation that they had three _Munificent-_class Star Frigates, and another Sabaoth Destroyer in reserve in the dark side of the planet.

Now, the day after, the Lok Revenant Fleet, and the Republic/Ne'tra Kad fleet was now joined with the Mere Resistance fleet, preparing for the final adjustments before jumping into light speed.

Marik was on the bridge of the _Prosecutor_, watching as the countdown began for the jump to Hyperspace. Zule was standing next to him, thinking about the mission that Marik had given to Revan.

"I hope this crazy plan of yours works," the Falleen Jedi said, with clear nervousness in her voice. Marik just gave a smile.

"Revan knows what to do. He'll get the job done," he said, and before Zule could say more, the helmsman sounded off.

"Entering Hyperspace in 5...4...3...2...1!" with that, the stars turned into lines of light and the Combined fleet jumped to lightspeed toward Nod Kartha, to put an end to the threat of the Saboath Squadron, and the Hex Weapons, once and for all.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Obi-Wan gave a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the refresher after his rescue by Telma and her Legion.

After they left the CIS base, with said stronghold being blown up after they left, they made it to the Extraction point where they were picked up by a _Theta-_class Shuttle along a few Lartys and left the planet Rattatak, rejoining with the 495th Legion's Fleet hidden behind one of the planet's moons, and jumped to Hyperspace.

After dressing in his new Jedi Robes, the Jedi Knight, left his quarters on the Flagship of the 495th's fleet, the Venator-class Star Destroyer, _Basilisk, _and headed to talk with Telma, who was on the bridge.

As he headed there, he noticed that most of the Clones on the _Basilisk _were wearing Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, most of them with Blue and White colors, while others had custom color schemes. This did not surprise Obi-wan, since he had already known of Telma's 'interests' in the Mandalorian Culture, and that she had specifically asked for the Clones she commanded to all be equipped with Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor in order to 'bring out the warrior within' as she put it.

As he reached the bridge, he saw the place was abuzz with activity. He saw Telma, with her Clone Second-in-Command, Tor'kad, by her side, and was giving orders, along with her Republic Navy counterpart, an Admiral from Telos IV named Tanis Onasi, a decendant of Republic War Hero from the Mandalorian Wars and Jedi Civil War, Carth Onasi.

Telma looked and noticed Obi-wan approach, and smiled "Good to see your up," she said. "How you feeling Obi-wan?"

"Better than I have in the last few weeks," Obi-wan said with a light chuckle "Also, thank you for the rescue."

"Eh, it was nothing." She said with a shrug "To be honest, it was by luck we intercepted that Separatist Communication from the planet, which held details about you and Alpha being prisoner there, and I wasn't about to leave you for dead."

Obi-Wan nodded in gratitude at that. Telma always looked out for her friends.

"So, what's happening here? Everyone's in a rush" he asked the Kiffar Jedi, who frowned a bit at that.

"I just got a Holo call from Master Windu," she said, and Obi-Wan could tell by the serious tone in her voice, it was serious.

"What's happened?" he said, now alert.

"Just recently, the Republic and Ne'tra Kad sent a fleet to the Karthakk system, to take our a Separatist Force on the planet Nod Kartha, who are trying to rebuild the Trihexalon Gas production facilities. They will be working with forces from the Mere Resistance and Lok Revenants, however Master Windu believes they need some additional help, so their sending us to give them a hand." Telma explained.

Obi-Wan blanched at that. He heard of the dangerous chemical from reading holo-books and the report from Adi after the Battle of Geonosis. To say the reason the Republic banned the weapon of mass destruction in the first place was no mystery.

He sighed tiredly as he knew there were incredibly insane people in the galaxy who would still use that despicable weapon.

"And I thought we saw the last of that accursed chemical when the Hex Fleet was destroyed over Geonosis," he said, and Telma nodded in agreement with him.

"I know, Obi-wan," she said. "Which is why we need to make sure they don't succeed in bringing the facilities back online, _or _get any of the Trihexalon they do make off planet." She then sighed a bit "Also, I know you and Alpha just broke out, but if you two could help us out in this mission, it would mean a lot."

"Telma, you don't even need to ask." Obi-wan said, "If you need my help, I'll gladly offer it. And I'm sure Alpha will be more than willing to help out as well."

Telma grinned at that, "I'm glad to hear it," she then turned to Tanis, "Admiral, tell the fleet to set course for the Karthakk System," she said, and Tanis grinned.

"You don't need to ask, Master Jedi," the Telosian said and gave orders to the helmsman to head for the system in order to reinforce their comrades. All the while, Obi-Wan had one thought to all this.

_'I hope we get there in time,' _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Back at the Karthakk System**_

_**Over Nod Kartha**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The fleet of Separatist and Sabaoth warships remained in a stable formation in orbit around the planet's surface. On the bridge of the _Accursed, _Kraven Trask was currently in the middle of a conversation with the T-Series tactical droid who was on the surface. "TV-342, how much longer until the Hex Deployers and Missiles will be done?" Kraven asked, calmly.

"The first two Hex Deployers are at 48% Completion, commander." The Droid said in its electronic monotone voice. "Reports also show that we have completed 75 Hex Missiles, with more on the way. The Trihexalon Chemicals themselves almost complete as well."

Trask, hand clenched at that. The missiles and the Trihexalon are almost finished but the two Hex Deployers are only half-way done.

"Tell those fools to hurry up at once!" he ordered, "I will not fall behind schedule because of their incompentence!,"

The droid nodded and left to relay the order. The former Saboath Seargent-now-Commander then turned to the green planet below them. He remembered fighting the resistance here a year ago, and how he was almost killed when the Frigate he was assigned to was destroyed by that Jedi. Of course it was not the first time he cheated death, as he met the same fighter before at Maramere, and his fighter got damaged and crashed, while the rest of the task force was wiped out. He was later picked up by a Trade Federation sub and managed to rejoin his group, but was demoted by Toth, and sent to the Saboath Frigate _Terrorizer. _

This would actually be his saving grace, since the _Terrorizer _was not in the battle of Geonosis where Toth and a large part of the Sabaoth Squadron were destroyed by that same accursed Jedi Starfighter. With Trask being the highest ranking member of the Squadron left, he gained command of the entire force, and was promoted to a full commander by Count Dooku, and given the assignment to continue the Dragon's Breath Project, and bring Trihexalon back into play. He was also given command of a fleet of Separatist ships, to make up for the lost Sabaoth Squadron forces at Geonosis.

Honesty though, he'd much rather prefer living beings than droids. True, they could be built in huge numbers, and are capable workers. But Force forbid those B-1s and OOM-series droids are so dimwitted! He can tolerate the SBDs, Destroyer Droids and the Tatical Droids, but those two models are what gave him many headaches since they caused many accidents.

He was thankful that at least a majority of his starfighter pilots are sentient beings.

"Sir, I am picking up multiple ships emerging out of hyperspace." Came the voice of one of the officers on the bridge. "Identifying...Sir! Republic ships! Their Republic and Mere Ships!"

Trask's eyes widened before he cursed "Damnit, the Republic knows!" He hissed. "All hands battlestations! Get all fighters ready for launch, and arm all turbolasers!"

The crew immediately did what he said, and manned general quarters. Trask looked at the fleet in front of him. He could clearly make out the Mere Heavy cruisers and CR-90s of the local pirates, while he also recognized the dagger shaped hulls of the Republic ships.

And for some reason he could feel that the pilot of that starfighter was there.

He then turned to oe of the bridge crew.

"Have the hanger bay prepare one of the Toth Fighters. I'm going out as well," he ordered, and the crewman nodded as the XO took command, and Trask left the bridge for the hanger bay.

'_If I see that Starfighter again..._' he thought, with a dark glare in his eyes '_I'll kill him...I'll kill them all._'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_Onboard the_ Prosecutor**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"We arrived at Nod Kartha sir," said one of the Bridge Crew Officers, "The CIS fleet is positioned over the planet," Orliss nodded at that, and turned to Marik.

"Well Marik, it's showtime," he said, and the Mandalorian grinned.

"That it is Orliss," he said.

"Sir! They've spotted us!" said one of the Clone Officers, "Fighters are launchinng from the _Lucrehulk_-class battleships and the Saboath Destroyers!"

Marik's eyes narrow at that, "Well that's our que," he said and then turned to Zule, "You know how to pilot a fighter?" he asked, and the Padawan blinked.

"Yes, I've trained in the simulators," the Falleen said, "But I'm more of a ground-type fighter...why?"

"Well," Marik said, "I have my own Morningstar-B Starfighter, and seeing how you are lacking your own fighter, I would like you to pilot it."

Zule looked at Marik, surprised "Why do you want me to fly _your _Starfighter?" She asked, and Marik just grinned.

"Because I have a feeling that any future battles we might have with the Seps will be in space," he reasoned, "And I was thinking of you commanding the Battalion's starfighters. So, consider this your first battle as a Starfighter pilot,"

"But I just told you I'm a Ground Fighter, not a Star Fighter pilot!" Zule exclaimed, "I only know the basics in Starfighter combat, I've focused most of my time on my personal combat skills, not piloting skills!"

"Well, consider this a trial by fire," he said, clearly enjoying the look on her face.

"Are you even listening?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yup! and I'm telling you I see potential in you being a Starfighter pilot," Marik said, "You just need to see it yourself. Well, I gotta go, have a war to win and all of that. See ya!" And with that, Marik dashed off, leaving a VERY irate Padawan standing there, while trying to keepher temper in check.

_'I'm gonna kill him,'_ she thought, _'If it's the last thing I'm gonna do, I'll kill him,' _she then sighed and left the bridge to the hanger bay.

Orliss meanwhile, just smiled in amusement.

_'I can just tell those two will go far,' _he thought to himself, '_That is if they don't kill each other first,'_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_In the hanger bay  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

Revan looked at the group he would be in command for his little mission to infiltrate the _Accursed,_ which consisted of Xi's squad of Clone Troopers, and the Basilisk Team from the _Harbinger _as they stood next to their LAAT/i Gunship. "Alright, here is out mission." He said, "We're going to board the Sabaoth Destroyer _Accursed._ Our Larty here has had its IFF taken off, so it should give us some cover. Once we get close enough, we're going to ditch the ride, and enter the destroyer through one of the air locks."

The mixed group of Clones and Mandalorians nodded at that, until Spitfire spoke up.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, sir, but what is it we're looking for on the _Accursed?" _he asked, and even though he couldn't see it, he felt Revan's devious grin.

"Oh it's not what's on the ship we're looking for. It's the ship itself we're after," he said, and everyone had a bug eyed look behind their helet visors.

"We're capturing a ship? No disrespect sir, but there only...," Digamma said as he began counting himself, Revan, and the rest of the team, "20 of us, and about thousands of them! It would be a suicide mission!"

"All we need to take is the bridge and engine room." Revan said, "We can then vacuum the rest of the ship, killing the crew, and the ship is ours. Of course we'll spare the Med Bay, because we don't kill men who can't fight back,"

Everyone nodded in agreement at that.

"Alright, let's get going then," Revan said and the boarding party got on the Larty and the Gunship left the hanger and positioned behind the wreckage of a Saboath Frigate that was destroyed the year before.

_'And now,' _Revan thought, _'We wait,'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**  
><em>

_**Meanwhile  
><strong>_

_**Serenno, House Dooku  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

Count Dooku was sitting in his office at his personal house, reading through a list of reports. Just recently, his master had just told him of the formation of a new Clone Battalion. At first, Dooku was about to say it was nothing of concern, but then his Master told him that it was commanded by not just a Jedi, but also a Mandalorian.

Perking his interests, the count looked into the subject, and eventually found the file on Marik Mereel-Orar. As he read through the file on the young man, he became impressed with how he was related to the late Jaster Mereel, the adoptive father and teacher of Jango Fett. He read how Jango trained him as a ARC Trooper along with the other clones, and how he sees the Clones of the GAR as his own brothers. He watchd the holo-vid of Marik's speech, and had to admit, the boy had an amazing ability in inspiring others.

When he came upon the file of his duel with the Jabiimi Nationalist Leader, Alto Stratus, he saw hw the Mandalorian was able to keep up with the man in hand-to-hand combat.

Dooku would have to admit, the man showed tremendous potential. But he also realized that he could pose a threat to his and his master's plans, or at the least be an annoying nuisance. He must be dealt with as quickly as possible.

'_But who to send?_' he thought as he leaned back into his chair. He knew it couldn't be General Grevious, for he was too busy with his own missions. Ventress was also too busy, so she could not be sent. That left him with only a handful of possible commanders left to face Marik and the Slice Hounds.

But then, a name crossed his mind and he grinned. '_Of course,_' he thought, '_What better way to defeat a Mandalorian Warrior...than with another?_'

He then pressed the button for the intercom, "Have Chop'aa Notimo to report to me at once," he ordered and then released the button and stood up and looked outside at the beautiful landscape of his homeworld. Despie being a Sith Lord now, he loved his home with all his heart.

He then begin to think of his late Padawan, when he was still a Jedi, Qui-Gon. Despite what the Jedi Code said, he always saw his old Apprentice as the son he never had. He also knew of his love affair with Tahl.

Sighing, he silently wondered what Qui-gon would think of him now, his master now a Sith lord, vent on the destruction of the Republic. But it must be done, the Republic has grown too corrupt, just as his master has foretold. I must be demolished, and rebuilt from the ashes.

"You wish to see me Count?" Dooku turned and saw the man he requested. Dressed in his custom crimson Mandalorian armor over a black body suit, and a crimson kama, his helmet removed, and tucked under his left arm was the signature helmet, that made the Mandalorians so infamous, his head exposed showing a man in his mid thirties, his head bald and a trimmed moustache on his face. In his right hand was his signature twin pronged vibro-spear. Dooku nodded as he looked at the man.

"Yes," he said. "I have an assignment for you. As you may or may not have heard, a week ago a new Clone Battalion was formed after the battle of Jabiim."

"So?" Chop'aa asked, "Its just another Battalion, they shouldn't be that much of a threat."

"Normally yes," Dooku said, "However, what interests me is who commands the battalion, and I believe you will too. First, if a Jedi Padawan named Zule Xiss, a survivor of Jabiim. However she operates the battalion under the joint command of a Mandalorian Mercenary from Ne'tra Kad."

This little fact perked Chop'aa's interest "A Mandalorian?" He asked, and Dooku nodded "Yes," he said. "Have you heard of a man named Marik Mereel-Orar?"

That name made Chop'aa's eyebrows rise, "I heard of him alright," he said, "I also know a few of his exploits. At just 15 years old, he slew a Krayt Dragon on Tatooine and took the pearl within it's gizzard, earning him the respect of a Tusken Tribe. Then there's that job he did for Jabba the Hutt where he took down a rogue Hutt and his private army, with some help of course. I also heard he has a pet silver-furred sand-panther,"

Dooku nodded "Yes, all true." he said, "And now he and this Jedi Padawan are in charge of a Battalion of Clones in the Grand army of the Republic. I believe they could prove to be a nuisance in the future, so I am assigning you to eliminate them. "

Chop'aa was smiling inside, he was going against the student of Jango Fett, and one of the last of the Mereel line. He wanted to fight Jango himself, but that blasted fool got his head cut off by that Jedi Master, Mace Windu. Now, he will have to settle with his studen. He then bowed to the Count.

"It will be done, Count," with that, he turned and left to prepare his men.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_Nod Kartha System  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

As the battle in space began to intensify, the ground offensive was just beginning as LAAT/i Gunships with LAAT/c carriers soared down the atmosphere of the planet, heading towards the old Trihexalon Production Facility, and the enemy's H.Q.

Marik was in the troop bay of one of the LAAT/i's as it approached the battle zone. Once they were safely in the atmosphere, the side doors opened up revealing the landscape below, and he could also see the other transports, with LAAT/i's carrying troops, while LAAT/c's were carrying either AT-TE's, AT-XT's, or even TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tanks.

The Gunships were either carrying Clone Troopers or Mandalorian Ne'tra Kad Mercenaries. Speaking of the former he looked at the Clones that were with him and couldn't help but frown at the 'kill me now!' white of their Phase-I armor.

_'When this is over, I'm having them re-paint their armor,' _he thought with finality as the fleet of gunships arrived at their designated Assembly Area. He was soon greeted by Kass and Mak, who had arrived via their own LAAT/i from the _Mantis._

"Great to see ya Marik," Kass said, "Where's Zule?" Marik pointed up "Up there, leading the _Prosecutor's_ Starfighters into battle." He said.

Mak and Kass blinked at that, "Zule? In a starfighter?" the former asked, and Marik nodded, "Did she tell you that she only knows the basics of Starfighters?" Kass asked next, and Marik smiled a bit behind his helmet visor.

"Yes, she did. But I sorta of ignored her. Telling her that despite her inexperience, she will get it down eventually," he said with a chuckle, he then turned his head and gave a sharp whistle which confused the two, until their eyes widened in seeing a silver-furred sand-panther jump out of the LAAT/i.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Mak practically shouted, and Marik shrugged "Mirdala doesn't like staying on ships for too long," he said. "Make's her edgy."

Kass didn't like the sound of that, "It's making ME edgy! What are you doing with a sand-panther?" she said as the big cat came up to Marik and began to rub against him like a house-cat does when it sees it's owner come home. Marik smiled as he patted his feline friend on the head.

"Aw come on! She's alright," he said, "In fact she only bites if someone attacks me or anyone close to me, she's already getting along with Zule!"

The two shivered a bit at the thought of Zule getting along with a _sand panther_ "Oookkaayy..." Mak said, before getting back on the situation at hand "So what's the plan of attack?"

Marik stopped patting Mirdala, and his face became serious, "Nym is gonna lead a flight of his group's bombers and pound the Sep lines around the factory, the Steele Hawks are also sending in their own bombers to help out," he said, and the two nodded, "Our job is attack after they're softened up, slice through their lines, get to that factory, take out any droid that's in there, set the charges throughout the place, and get out before they blow," he said, while Mak and Kass nodded.

"Sounds simple enough, but what about any suprises they may have for us?" Mak asked.

"We deal with it when it comes up," Marik said, "We won't know what we're facing inside until we begin the attack and take out their forces outside"

The two Jedi nodded at that as a Clone Lieutenant came up to them.

"Sirs, the bombing run is about to start," the Clone said, and the three nodded.

"Well, I know you Jedi don't believe in luck, so...," he said, and the two chuckled.

"It's alright, take care of yourself Marik," Mak said and said Mandalorian nodded as he and Mirdala went to the rest of the 26th, while Mak and Kass went to their unit.

'_Talk about a official first battle,'_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Patriot-112:_****_ And done! That is the end of this chapter! The rest of the Second Battle of Nod Kartha will appear in the next one. _**

**_117Jorn: _****_Right! So until then..._**

**_Both:_****_ See ya later!_**


End file.
